Timelines & Glitches
by The Cancerous Writers
Summary: The sequel to "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Underground" so please read that before this. After the timeline reset, Ziplet meets up with the group again. He gets a vision of two impending threats coming to The Underground. Rated 13 for violence. Please put some reviews on this story so I know what to do and what not to do for other stories. By Lionscage. (Voidtale #2)
1. I'm Back

Chapter 1

I'm Back

Hello…...I guess you weren't expecting me back, were you? He….Of course you wanted me back because that was a cliffhanger. I decided to skip all the stuff I go through until I met everybody at Grillby's because I kept everything the same, I did everything the same (including the scooping my eye part). Anyways I should probably get to the story, shouldn't I? That's why you came here, for a tale…...an Undertale.

While we're talking (I'm keeping that the same too), me, Riku, and Sans are giving each other looks to signal that we remember the last timeline. I look at Frisk…..I see that she also remembers the last timeline because she looks like she's having a sense of Deja Vu. I finish up my burger and turn my head to Skiee and get up.

"Follow me Skiee." I say, Skiee looks at me weird.

"Why?" She asks, I manage to walk out from the tight corner of the table.

"I'll tell you outside." I say, she gets up and follows me. We go outside, it's nice to see Snowdin all happy and cheerful again, not having dust everywhere.

"What are you wanting?" Skiee asks, I turn around and I place my right hand on her left shoulder.

"Do you remember the last timeline?" I ask, She looks surprised at this, as if she didn't expect this question to be asked,

"Bits of it, yes." Skiee answers, This makes me scrape most of the explaining that I was going to do.

"Good, do you remember the whole genocide thing?" I ask, her eyes are suddenly filled with fear and despair.

"Ye-yes…..I do." She manages to spill out, I think of a way to explain my whole fight with Frisk.

"You know…...Frisk wasn't really the criminal in this one." I say, she looks at me with a surprised look on her face. I explain the whole story from beginning to end, after I'm finished she nods her head in understandment. "Anyways," I say, I wonder if she remembers.

"Do you remember that SOUL wavelength you emitted towards me?" I ask, she suddenly blushes. "Looks like you do." I answer for her, I smile at her and she returns it.

"What's up Zip?" Sans says when the rest of the group spills out of Grillby's, I take my hand off of Skiee's shoulder.

"Nothing, just telling Skiee about the previous timeline." I state, I walk with Skiee over to the rest.

"I'm tired, we should get some rest." Riku says as he yawns although his mouth doesn't move which is creepy. Everybody else agrees with Riku, I start walking to the forest when Skiee catches my attention.

"Aren't you coming with us?" She asks, I turn around,

"What do you mean?" I ask, I'm a little confused.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Skiee asks again, I'm a little surprised by this gesture when I realize she's wanting me to go to the house…...never expected someone to invite me into their home.

"Sure, I guess." I say, I start walking through the snow. My body is freezing cold by now when we enter the home. A skeleton with a red scarf, a white top shirt with a logo at the left bottom hand side. He has short shorts that are blue with a yellow top trim, he has red boots with black laces and red gloves with yellow cuffs. Papyrus walks up to Sans.

"Sans! Where have you been?! You've been gone for the last 7 hours and never answered any of my calls! I…" And Papyrus keeps rambling on.

"It's ok Papyrus, nothing bad happened.." Sans says before he gets cut off when Papyrus notices me.

"AND WHO'S THIS!" Papyrus screams out as he points at me, Riku walks up to Papyrus.

'Don't worry, it's just Zip." Riku says, this annoys me...I don't know how but it just does. Skiee notices my annoyance and steps in.

"He's just staying for the night Pap." Skiee says, Papyrus looks at me and examines me.

"Your sleeping on the couch." Papyrus says, I walk up to the couch. "If you want to stay longer you'll have to do work." Papyrus states, this gives me an idea.

"I can do a ton of work," I pause, Riku suddenly looks scared.

"Don't do it Zip." Riku warns, but I ignore the warning.

" a skeleton." I joke, Papyrus, Riku, and Skiee scream while Sans and Frisk chuckle.

After a bit Papyrus, Skiee, and Sans go upstairs to sleep while Riku goes to the backyard to sleep in a "lab" there. I then fall asleep.


	2. I Get A Vision Again

Chapter 2

I Get A Vision…...Again

I'm in the living room, all of us are gathered together laughing (Papyrus, Riku, and Skiee are screaming at Sans's bad puns) and we're all having a good time. Skiee walks up to me.

'This is fun." She says, it good to see them not dead this time in a dream. Suddenly I hear a finger gun fire and Skiee falls forward, limp. I catch and look up, I see Zipler standing behind her with a smile on his face. I look around and see everybody else being attacked…...and the person attacking them is someone I can't believe….it's Chara. Chara shoots red beams out of her knife while Zipler joins her. The walls of my sight turn into a faded purple, I run up to Zipler but suddenly a red, pulsing wall blocks my way. I touch it and my finger instantly jumps back….it burned. The wall is visible enough for me to see the fight: Sans has this blue circle replacing where his white dot in his left eye was.

Papyrus has an orange eye replacing where the white dot in his left eye used to be. Riku had a red glowing left eye with a slit while his right eye was glowing blue. Frisk was cowering in the corner with another girl. The girl is curled up in a ball with her face scrunched up against her knees so I can't see her face: she had long, black hair with neon green tips at the end. I see she has a black tank top with matching shorts, she has a green/black pattern shawl with green tennis shoes. Papyrus goes to telepathically launch a bone at Zipler but Zipler pulls a red greatsword out of thin air and blocks it.

Chara shoots a red beam at Riku, Riku dodges and shoots a "Gaster Blaster" back at her, She dodges with ease. Gaster Blaster, bones, red beams, finger gun blasts, and eye beams are being shot everywhere….it's pure chaos. After a while a finger gun blast hits Sans in the chest, making him fly back next to Frisk. Frisk runs towards a wounded Sans, Papyrus screams and throws a bone at Zipler, Zipler pulls out a red greatsword out of existence and blocks the bone. I try to teleport to the other side but I can't…..my powers won't work.

I suddenly get pulled back, into a dark zone of complete nothingness. I hear whispers.

"Beware the man that speaks in hands." "Beware the man in the shadows." "Beware the man that fell." The voices keep saying, I'm scared out of my mind. "Beware the man that's right behind you." The voices say, then they start to scream. I turn around and see the most horrifying sight I would ever see….it's W.D. Gaster.

I'm shocked out of my mind, I walk backwards. I suddenly trip and fall but only…...I don't stop falling. The screams of my friends fill the quiet air.

"Ziplet…..Ziplet wake up!" I hear a familiar voice call out, suddenly all the voices start telling me to wake up.


	3. I Met A Goat?

Chapter 3

I Met…...A Goat?

I wake up, everybody is around me. Everybody's face starts to light up, I look around and see I'm in a bedroom: The bedroom is filled with the color blue, every piece of furniture is blue. The bed is elegant and comfy. The door is a few square feet downward from the bed (it's also blue).

'Where am I?" I ask, everybody looks almost delighted to see me awake…...as if they didn't think I would wake up.

"You're at Tori's home." Sans answers, I sit up on the bed. I don't know who this "Tori" is but I don't care, I want to figure out why everybody is so delighted to see me.

'What happened while I was asleep?" I ask, everybody's expression suddenly turns grim. Suddenly somebody enters the room, I look and jump back…...it's that same goat from the first timeline. Frisk is by her side holding her hand. The goat walks up to me with delight.

"Hello my child, it's nice to see you've woken." She says, I lower my guard because the voice coming from the humanoid goat comforts me.

"Who are you?" I ask her, she smiles.

"I'm Toriel." She answers, I look around at everybody, I still don't know what happened.

'What happened while I was asleep?" I ask again, Toriel and Frisk's faces turn grim.

"I think it's best to let Sans explain this." Toriel says, Sans steps forward.

"While you were asleep, your body first started sweating. Then you had a seizure so we carried you to the nearest person that knows at least half the things they're doing." Sans says, I find this weird because this didn't happen to me the last time I had a vision.

"I read a book about "Visionary Powers" stating that this can only happen during long-distance visions." Toriel states, that probably explains the mix up of stuff happening in it.

"THE HUMAN'S AWAKE?!" Someone screams out.

"Y-yes Undyne." Somebody else says, I suddenly hear the stomping of feet. Somebody bursts into the room.

"THE HUMAN IS AWAKE!" The figure screams out, everybody is at the side of the bed now, scared by the constant yelling. I look at the doorway to see Undyne's there. This time Undyne isn't in her armor but in casual clothes: She's wearing a black A-shirt with blue jeans, she has red boots with a gold lining at the top (what is up with people and red with gold).

"I d-did tell you." Somebody else says, I hear more footsteps and something walks up beside Undyne: It's a yellow, small, humanoid lizard. It has round, cliche glasses. It has a dress with a flower pattern. Undyne suddenly runs up to Skiee and starts shaking her violently.

"THE HUMAN'S AWAKE!" She kept screaming out, Undyne then looks at me, she puts Skiee down and Skiee wobbles into the wall.

"HELLO HUMAN!" Undyne screams out, the yellow lizard walks up to Undyne.

"Y-you could stop screaming." It says, Undyne then looks around.

"Oh." Undyne says, everybody gives out a sigh of relief (probably because the screaming stopped). Undyne and the yellow lizard walk up to me. "I guess I owe an introduction, I'm Undyne." Undyne says…...I'm tempted to tell her we've met before.

"I-I'm Alphys...The royal sc-scientist." The yellow lizard states, she brings out her hand for a handshake, I take the hand and shake it in response.

"I'm Ziplet." I reply, I look around. Everybody is waiting. "I guess I can share my vision now that the screaming stopped." I say, everybody then gets ready.

I finish explaining the whole thing, everybody looks worried.

"We need to prepare," Undyne says, everybody suddenly looks fearful. "And you know what that means," Undyne pauses, as if for dramatic effect. "TRAINING!" She screams out, everybody lets out a big sigh.


	4. Hardcore Training With Undyne

Chapter 4

Hardcore Training With Undyne

We go to the front yard of Toriels home (all except Toriel who is making Butterscotch/Cinnamon pie) , everybody (except me because I don't know what's going on) is exchanging fearful looks to each other.

"Get into a straight line!" Undyne yells out, her commanding voice makes me get into the single file line…..I don't want her to kill me. "Because of a threat to our existence is coming, we must prepare ourselves!" She yells as she paces back and forth in front of the line.

"I think it's pretty obvious we need to prepare ourselves." I reply, Undyne stops in front of me and glares at me.

"Don't get smart with me Ziplet." Undyne growls out, I now see why everybody's so afraid. She then returns to pacing back and forth in front of the line. "My training will put all your skills to the test, my training will push you to your limit!" She yells out, me and Sans (who is to the left of me) exchange fearful looks.

"Our training will be sparring," Undyne pauses, she unsheathes her spear. "ME!" She yells out, everybody steps back. Undyne points at Papyrus. "Starting with you!" She states, Papyrus walks confidently in front of Undyne.

"The great Papyrus is ready for whatever you throw at him!" Papyrus says confidently….I don't think he realizes the time he's going to have.

"Ready?" Undyne asks, Papyrus gets in a weird fighting position.

"The great Papyrus is ready!" Papyrus answers….yep…. he doesn't know about the time he's about to have.

"En Garde!" Undyne yells out, she summons 7 spears and throws them at Papyrus. Papyrus dodges them, Papyrus raises his skeletal hand and bones raise out of the ground one by one, they all go to the direction of Undyne. Undyne jumps out of the way as one burst from the ground under her. 5 blue circles appear under Papyrus, Papyrus jumps out of the way of them as blue spears burst out from them. Papyrus summons 13 bones and throws them at Undyne, she blocks each one with her spear. Undyne summons 12 spears and throws them at Papyrus, Papyrus dodges each one.

Suddenly Undyne charges at Papyrus, Papyrus just notices Undyne when her spear is at his skull.

"I win." Undyne states with pride, Papyrus goes back to the line, sulking. "Who's next?" She asks, everybody looks shocked.

Everybody except me, Skiee, and Undyne are sweating like mad (me and Skiee haven't had our turn yet). Undyne turns to Skiee.

"Your turn Skiee." Undyne states, Skiee steps forward in front of Undyne. "Ready?" Undyne asks, Skiee summons a blue, shining bow and readys 3 wooden arrows on it.

"Ready." Skiee answers, Undyne looks pleased.

"En Garde!" Undyne yells out, Undyne summons 7 spears and throws them at Skiee, Skiee teleports out of the way of all of them. Skiee shoots the 3 readied arrows at Undyne, the arrows rocket towards Undyne, Undyne barely dodges each one. 9 blue circles appear under Skiee, Skiee teleports out of the way of those and shoots 7 arrows at Undyne. Undyne blocks the arrows as Skiee's bow vanishes.

Undyne Charges at Skiee spear first, Skiee summons 2 steel katanas for each hand. Undyne goes to strike Skiee with the spear, Skiee blocks with one katana from the right hand and goes to strike with the katana from the left hand. Undyne ducks under the katana and jumps back, she summons 12 spears and throws them at Skiee. Skiee blocks them all, her katanas vanish and a fireball grows in each hand. She throws them both at Undyne, Undyne dodges each one…...it looks like she's sweating.

3 blue circles appear under Skiee, Skiee jumps out of the way as blue spears burst out the ground. She points both of her hands at Undyne as if saying stop, then visible sound waves come rocketing from Skiee's hands to Undyne. Undyne jumps back as the sound waves hit, causing a shock wave that made dust fill the air. When the dust settled I saw that Skiee had her katana at Undyne's neck.

"I win." Skiee says proudly, she takes her katana off of Undyne's neck. Undyne has a surprised look on her face, Skiee's katanas vanish…...I got to admit, if I were a normal, stereotypical teen (which I'm not) in order to describe her I would go to the word in popular teenage language known as "hot". "Your turn Ziplet." She says as she walks past me, I walk up to Undyne.

"Ready?" Undyne asks, the walls of my sight turn into a faded purple.

"Ready." I answer, Undyne readies her spear.

"En Garde!" She answers.


	5. A Rematch With The Fish

Chapter 5

A Rematch With The Fish

Undyne summons 7 spears and throws them at me, I teleport out of the way for each one. I shoot 13 finger gun blasts at Undyne, she dodges 12 of them and blocks the 13th with her spear. 5 blue circles appear under me, I simply teleport out of the way of those.

"Predictable." I state as a taunt, the look on her face tells me that the taunt works and it angered her. She summons 23 spears and she throws them all one by one, I dodge and teleport out of the way of each one. I shoot 17 finger gun blasts and an eye beam, she dodges all of them just barely. She charges at me with her spear, I side step when she's about to hit me, making her stumble.

I shoot 5 finger gun blasts at Undyne, she blocks each one. 12 blue circles appear under me, I jump out of the way of those as blue spears burst out of the ground. I shoot 13 finger gun blasts in mid-air, she dodges each one as I land on the ground feet first. She summons 16 spears and throws them at me, I dodge each one. I shoot 15 finger gun blasts at Undyne, she blocks each one so I decide to surprise her.

I teleport in front of Undyne and I put a finger gun on her head.

"I win." I say, I pull away the finger gun and deform it. I walk up to Skiee, she raises her hand for a high-five so I commence in the high-five. Undyne looks at Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk.

"Ziplet, Skiee, and Riku are free to go. While you guys I have to train some more." Undyne says, they let out a sigh of grief while we chuckle. We walk into the house, the air changes from a sweaty, dust-filled smell to a delicious smell of pie. We enter the living room and see Alphys staring out the window.

"Alphys?" I say, Alphys quickly turns to us. "What were you doing?" I ask, Alphys walks up to me.

"Wa-watching you t-three fight." Alphys answers, she then scans all three of us with her eyes. She then looks at me. "I-I was also se-seeing how you were recovering Zi-Ziplet." Alphys states, she then taps her head.

"I-I still can't figure out how you te-teleport. Is it b-because your b-brain is sm-smart enough t-to make your SOUL c-carry your body to another location via atom separation? Or.." And then Alphys starts trying to explain how teleportation can happen…..this is probably going to go on forever if I don't tell her to stop.

"Calm down Alphys, it's probably because the lines of codes in all of us just separate and then go to a new location because of the coding thinking that it's undetermined demise will happen at that exact spot." I state, everybody looks at me funny. I give out a sigh. "Just forget about it." I say, Alphys looks at Skiee and Riku.

I walk to the kitchen and see Toriel washing dishes.

"Toriel." I say, she turns her head to look at me.

"Hello my child." She greets cheerfully, she then goes back to doing her dishes. I go back in the living room to see Alphys, Riku, and Skiee all whispering about something…...I wonder what they're up to.

"What're you three talking about?" I ask, they then stop whispering. Alphys walks outside.

"We-we're g-going to the Hotlands, s-so come on!" Alphys yells out, Alphys comes back into the house. "C-come on, f-follow me." Alphys says, looks like we're going somewhere new.


	6. Surprise Experiment

Chapter 6

Surprise Experiment

We reach the Hotlands, we seem to be on light brown rocks surrounded by lava. It feels like it's 112 degrees in here, we walk until we meet a huge industrial tower. Alphys walks up to it.

"Th-this is my lab." Alphys states…...I think it could fit more than a lab. We walk in, the whole lab is a mess: papers are stacked everywhere, pencil stubs are scattered everywhere, anime posters are peeling away from the walls (yes I've watched anime, I would've liked it if everything wasn't constantly being spoiled….what a minute, that's what you guys reading this probably do). All of us (except Alphys) are sweating like mad. Alphys notices our tired looks and guides us to a room filled with those surgery beds at hospitals.

"Yo-you can r-rest here f-for the night." Alphys states, we all plop down on the surgery beds. They're not that comfy but it's been awhile since I've been on a bed without something horrible happening to me for awhile now. I toss and turn until I finally fall asleep.

I walk up to the sound of machinery around me and somebody pacing around me.

"Th-the equipment n-needs to b-be fi-fixed before I can proceed." A familiar voice says, I look around and see Alphys in a lab coat tinkering with the machinery around me. I look around and see I'm in a different room now, notes are pinned everywhere on the wall along with equations and graphs. I feel a draft so I look at my body and see that it's been replaced by a green hospital robe that you see patients wearing. I look to the right side of my surgical bed and see my lime green T-shirt and blue striped athletic pants are lying on the floor.

"What's going on Alphys?" I ask, Alphys turns her head to me in surprise.

"N-nothing is going on." Alphys answers quickly, my suspicion rises.

"I'm pretty sure something's going on Alph." I say, Alphys sighs obviously giving up before this can escalate.

"I br-brung you in f-for experiments." Alphys sputters out, she walks up beside my surgical bed.

"For what?" I ask, she looks nervous and her SOUL wavelength is giving off bounds of nervous signals.

"I w-was tr-trying to take your de-determination." She answers, she starts twirling her thumbs around each other.

"Why are people always after my determination?!" I scream out, Alphys opens her mouth to answer but then closes it. I get up and pick up my clothes. "I'm going to go now." I say with a frustrated voice, I walk to the only door in the room.

"W-wait!" Alphys sputters out, I stop and look back at her. "P-please don't t-tell the others." She says, I roll my eyes.

"Fine." I answer, I walk out the door and to the closest room to get changed. Once I get changed I walk out the door and greeted by a weird abomination:It has 6 legs of those of a dog, it's eye is completely black with black goo dripping out as it's eye shrinks and expands. I jump back at the sight of it, it inches closer to me. I don't move, maybe if I don't move it will run off bored.

After a while it runs off, bored. I walk until I get to the room I was ORIGINALLY sleeping in. Skiee and Undyne seem to be in a whisper argument, they're SOUL wavelengths are clashing against each other. I walk up to them.

"Stop arguing, both your tempers are rising which would end in you two fighting and we don't want that." I say, they stop arguing and look at me.

'Where have you been?" Skiee asks, I'm still wondering what they were arguing about, I shrug. Riku walks up to us with everybody else.

"We need to get back to Snowdin." Sans states, I'm confused to say the least.

"Why?" I ask, Sans pulls out a paper and hands it to me.

"Asgore says to met you there." Sans says…...wait…...wasn't that the guy that wanted my SOUL?


	7. King Goat Is Here!

Chapter 7

King Goat Is Here!

We get to Snowdin, at the center of town is the person we need to meet…...Asgore. He's a big humanoid goat with gold hair all around, his hair comes down to his chin and circles around his mouth. He has long white horns full grown at the sides of his head, he has a golden crown at the top of his head. He has a purple robe with a gold armor plating at the top and shoulders with a winged ball connecting both sides of armor. The robe goes all the way down to his ankles.

"Hello." Asgore greets, he smiles at us as everybody except me (who's walking cautiously) walk up to him.

"Hello." Skiee says, she and Asgore shake hands. The rest also greet Asgore and it gets to my turn. I walk up cautiously.

"Hello human." Asgore says, he puts out his hand and I talk it cautiously.

"Hello Asgore." I say sternly, I fix my eyes onto Asgore and I see he's glaring at me. I walk into the line that my friends have made.

"I have heard that two threats to all of our races will be coming, threats to all monster, human," Asgore pauses and looks at Skiee. "And human monster offspring." Asgore continues, so he doesn't know much about me. He takes a chest from behind him and places it in front of us. He opens it, showing 6 different colored SOULs in containers floating, their colors are illuminating through the see through material of the container: blue, purple, green, yellow, orange, and cyan blue were their colors.

"We must protect these 6 SOULs from them because from what I've heard, they need determination to get here." Asgore says, we all look at the SOULs. "I need someone to hide and guard them." He orders, Undyne steps forward.

"I will do it King Asgore." Undyne says proudly, Asgore nods in agreement. Undyne closes the chest and picks it up.

"Now that we've got that settled, we must figure out these threats weaknesses. First, what are "Zipler's" weaknesses." Asgore says, everybody looks at me. I sigh.

"He's extremely powerful, but he's cocky so he'll toy with us which means we can take advantage of that. He also can't handle multiple people because his powers are the same as mine and I can't handle more than 2 people at once." I state, Asgore is still glaring at me.

"Now, Chara will also be coming. Sadly because of the information I've been told, we can't figure out his weaknesses because of his new powers." Asgore states, I look around and see the other's look serious (even Papyrus is serious). "You all are dismissed." Asgore states, everybody separates except me and Skiee. I walk up to Skiee…..I just remembered something important.

"Follow me." I say, she looks at me in confusion.

"Why?" Skiee asks, I take her hand.

"I just remembered something important." I say, I drag her along with me as I go to a pool of ice I saw beside Grillby's. We trek through the snow until we get to the front of Grillby's.


	8. Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey Stuff

Chapter 8

Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey Stuff

I let go of Skiee's hand and look at her.

"We missed something." I say, Skiee cocks her head sideways.

"What do you mean?" Skiee asks, I bring her to the side of Grillby's, where a frozen pool was at.

"When I fell down Mt. Ebott, the first thing in the first timeline was look into a pool that gave me a window into the future." I say, Skiee looks a bit more confused now.

"Why is that important." Skiee asks, I look at the frozen pool.

"I didn't look into it on the first timeline." I say, Skiee looks shocked by this revelation. I bring her to the pool and we look into it. We see the "just fallen" me (with both eyes and no long spiky hair) jump back. I'm confused now, I didn't jump back this timeline.

"I didn't jump back from the sight of the pool this time line." I tell Skiee, now she's surprised even more. First time-line me look back into the pool, I look at Skiee. "This must be another one of those glitches." I say, Skiee goes to says something but doesn't. We walk off to Papyrus's house and enter.

"I've hidden the chest in your room Papyrus." Undyne says, We walk up to this gathering that's going on in the middle of the living room.

"What's up Skiee?" Riku says to Skiee as he walks up to her.

"Nothing, just saw something with Ziplet." Skiee answers, Riku looks at me suspiciously. Sans comes up to me.

"Hello Ziplet." Sans greets, he brings up his skeletal hand for a high-five so I commence in it.

"Hi Sans." I reply, when suddenly the door bursts open and we all look to the door.

"Skiee!" A voice says, a little girl enters the door. It's the same girl I saw in the vision hiding in the corner only she has glasses.

"Phoenix?" Skiee says in surprise, the girl hugs Skiee.

"Yes." The girl says, Skiee hugs back. I sense both SOUL wavelengths from them giving off joyful wavelengths to each other. They let go of each other and Skiee turns to us, eyes full of tears.

"This is my sister Phoenix." Skiee introduces, We all go to greet Phoenix. Once it comes to my turn I stick out my hand for a handshake.

"I'm Ziplet." I say cheerfully, Phoenix takes my hand and drags me outside…...this is sudden. Phoenix let's go of my hand when we get outside.

"I already know who you are Ziplet." Phoenix says sternly, I'm honestly confused because I've never met Phoenix before.

"How?" I ask, Phoenix rolls her eyes.

"I've been following Skiee for awhile now, even at the first timeline." Phoenix states, I think I may know why she pulled me aside now.

"You know about the whole date thing don't you?" I say, Phoenix rolls her eyes again.

"Of course I know! I need to know something from you." She says, I wonder what she wants from me (in fact you guys are too I'm guessing).

"What is it?" I ask, Phoenix glares at me.

"Keep Skiee safe." Phoenix command….wait…..didn't Phoenix see that spar Skiee did with Undyne?

"But Skiee is so highly capable of protecting herself." I say, Phoenix rolls her eyes again (what is up with this girl and rolling her eyes).

"All of you have an 82 percent chance of not surviving. If any of you are going to survive i want Skiee to." She replies, that percentage of us not surviving doesn't boost my confidence. We walk back inside.

"What're you two up to?" Riku asks, I shrug along with Phoenix.

"I think it's about time for us to sleep so we can fight tomorrow!" Undyne yells out, we all go to our original sleeping spots (except Phoenix who went to go sleep in Sans room). I lay on the couch and fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of glass shattering, I see I'm in the living room. The chest containing the bottles of SOULs is right next to me open and empty. I look on the ground in front of me to see the containers shattered, with the SOULs missing. I hear doors slam open as I drop to my knees and scream.

"Ziplet! What's wro…" Skiee stops when she notices the broken containers in front of me.

"It wasn't my fault! I swear." I plead, tears start to roll down my cheeks as my friends start coming into the house….this wasn't my fault.


	9. I Messed Up, Big Time

Chapter 9

I Messed Up, Big Time

"You traitor! " Undyne yells out, I look towards her direction and see she's summoning 16 spears. I just sit there, ready to take it when Skiee jumps in between me and Undyne.

"It wasn't his fault!" Skiee says, I look around and see almost everybody was going to attack me…...I would've definitely died. Phoenix comes out of Sans's room, rubbing her eyes (she didn't have her glasses on so).

"W-what's going on?" She asks, everyone looks at her and puts down their weapons. She takes her glasses out of her pocket and puts them on. She sees the broken glass containers in front of me and sees the expression on everybody's faces, the expression on her face shows she put one and one together. She runs up to the broken containers.

"Why Ziplet?" She asks in shock, honestly I….wait a minute.

"I didn't do it, it must've been Zipler." I say, everybody but Undyne believes me.

"Yeah, sure it was and our reason for being trapped in this mountain is that somebody puked out rainbows!" Undyne screams out sarcastically, I get up and walk towards the door.

"You know what…..it is my fault, I shouldn't have listened to Asgore's plans because Zipler was also listening through me." I state, Undyne is glaring at me while everybody is just staring at me with sympathy. "I think the best thing to do is for me to go." I say, I go to the door. I don't even care what their SOUL wavelengths are or what their expressions are…..I just want to go.

I open the door and see Asgore standing right there in front of it. As gore grabs me by the front of my shirt and picks me up, he slams me against the wall.

"Traitor! You had to sabotage us last minute didn't you?!" Asgore yells out at me, he slams me against the wall again when I don't give an answer. Skiee, Frisk, and Phoenix are the first to try to pull Asgore away from me, following with Riku, Sans, and Papyrus.

"Don't do it!" "Stop!" "Let go!" They all keep pleading while I keep my head down, not daring to look at Asgore's eyes. Undyne then steps up and helps pull Asgore back.

They succeed in pulling Asgore back. I drop down to the floor, landing on my hands and feet. Asgore escapes their grasp and punches me right in the back of the head, I then black out.

I wake up to see Phoenix and Frisk treating to my wounds. I wait until they tell me to get up. I stand up and look out the window to see everyone else training.

"We were able to convince Asgore to forgive you." Frisk says, Everybody is training against straw-stuffed dummies. I limp to the door.

"You might want to lie down for a bit." Phoenix warns, I decide to follow her warning and I lay down on the couch. I close my eyes, and slowly fall back to sleep.


	10. The Storm Is Here

Chapter 10

The Storm Is Here

I wake up to an empty house, I look outside to see the rest are strategizing. I walk outside.

"Hello." I say everybody looks at me, everybody is happy to see me awake. Skiee walks towards me.

"Finally, you're awake sleepy head." Skiee says jokingly, She then scruffs up my hair playfully.

"I'm terribly sorry for knocking you out Ziplet." Asgore says apologetically,

"You're forgiven Asgore." I reply, we suddenly hear screams somewhere.

"What was that?" Sans asks, Papyrus shrugs. Suddenly two figures walk up to us…...it's Chara and Zipler. Zipler has bold purple rings around his eyes and Chara looks the same as I saw her in the first timeline.

"Why hello everybody." Zipler says, my head starts to hurt as he gets nearer to me. Asgore pulls out a red trident and charges at Zipler, Zipler summons a red greatsword and blocks the trident. "Think you can beat me that easily old goat?" Zipler states, he then pushes Asgore back with his greatsword.

Undyne, Frisk, and Papyrus go after Chara while me, Riku, Skiee, Sans, Asgore, and Phoenix team up on Zipler. The walls of my eye sight turn into a faded purple. I shoot 13 finger gun blasts at Zipler, Zipler teleports out of the way for all of them. Skiee summons a light katana for each hand and teleports in front of Zipler, she slices him 19 times so Zipler teleports out of the way of them. Zipler tries to strike Skiee, Skiee teleports back to us. Asgore tries to hit Zipler and throws 21 fireballs at Zipler, Zipler teleports out of the way of each one easily.

Zipler shoots 56 finger gun blasts at all of us, we dodge them all. I shoot 17 finger gun blasts and an eye beam at Zipler, Zipler blocks each one. Riku summons 6 Gaster Blasters and fires them at Zipler, Zipler dodges each one. Zipler fires 23 eye beams at us, we dodge each one barely. Skiee readies 6 light arrows and fires them at Zipler, Zipler blocks each one with his red greatsword. 5 rings of fire appear around Zipler, each with a space in between each other.

They start to shrink, inching closer to Zipler so he jumps out of the way for each one. Zipler summons 53 bones and throws them at us, we dodge 52 of them and the 53rd hits Riku in the chest making him slide back.

"Ready for the team up?" Skiee asks, we all nod in unison. I shoot an eye beam at Zipler, he leans to the left to dodge. Skiee teleports in front of Zipler and goes to strike at him, Zipler barely has time to block it. Riku and Sans summon a Gaster Blaster and shoots them at Zipler, they hit and Zipler gets knocked back.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that." Zipler says as he regains his footing. He raises his left hand, causing bones to burst out of the ground one by one going to our direction. We barely jump out of the way of those. Riku summons 7 Gaster Blasters and fires, Zipler teleports out of the way of each one.

I shoot 29 finger gun blasts at Zipler, he blocks each one a bit slower now (we must've hit him good). Zipler fires 74 finger gun blasts at us, we barely dodge any of them. Skiee holds up her hands at Zipler's direction, then 10 visible sound waves come from them. Zipler raises his left hand and a wall of bones burst out of the ground in front of him, the wall of bones take the full onslaught. Sans summons 27 bones and throws them at Zipler, Zipler hits all of them out of the air.

Zipler summons 2 walls of bones beside me, separating me from the rest. He then teleports in front of me and swings his sword at me, I don't have any time to react, I'm a sitting duck. Riku suddenly teleports in front of me, the sword hits him in the face. His face drops to the ground in two, but he's still standing.

"Finally, your true face is shown." Zipler states, what does he mean by that? I look at Riku's face and see that he's not a skeleton, he's human.


	11. The Battle Truly Commences

Chapter 11

The Battle Truly Commences

I step back, shocked by this. I look at Zipler and then to Riku, I figure out this isn't some mind trick because Zipler is right in front of me.

"Y-you're human?" I ask, I look at everybody else and see they're shocked (except Skiee who's yelling I knew it).

"Yes, honestly it was pretty hard to breath in that mask," Riku states, he then glares at Zipler. "Which means I can fight you with full power." Riku threats with a grin, Zipler steps back…..I don't think he expected Riku to be threatening him.

"You really gave away your true identity for that weak, pathetic..." Zipler gets interrupted by his jaw being introduced to Skiee's fist, he stumbles back. We've got an opening now. I go to fire finger gun blasts but then I scream from a sudden splitting headache, it feels like my heads being ripped apart. I drop to my knees.

"Wh-what's going on?" I manage to stumble out, Zipler just simply smiles at me while the others look at me in worry.

"I've just manipulated your SOUL to where it thinks your head is being torn apart, the SOUL is making it seem to your nerves that your head is being torn apart even though it isn't. SOULs are easy to manipulate." Zipler answers matter of factly, Sans throws 23 bones at Zipler while Asgore throws 12 fireballs at him. Zipler teleports next to me, avoiding them all. Zipler picks me up as my vision starts to blur and the already faded purple on the walls of my sight start to fade even more. He puts his red greatsword at my throat, it burns.

"Get back! I'll kill him!" He yells out, I barely have any strength to fight back. Riku goes to take a step forward, but then stops when he sees Zipler press the sword a bit harder, he draws blood. Suddenly I hear a whack and Zipler's force on the greatsword loosens as it safely slides behind me. I turn around and see Phoenix holding a pan in her hands, staring right at Zipler as he rubs his head.

"Take that you megalomaniac!" Phoenix screams out, Zipler is staring at her in disbelief. Zipler gets his senses together and goes to slice Phoenix, but Skiee teleports in front of her and blocks the strike with her light sword. Zipler teleports away of us before we can take advantage of the situation.

"That was unexpected." Zipler says, it looks like he's sweating a bit. My splitting headache disappears and the walls of my eyesight turn back into a faded purple. I shoot 42 finger gun blasts at Zipler, he blocks each one. Riku summons 16 Gaster Blasters and fires, Zipler is able to teleport out of the way of them.

Zipler forces the walls beside me, Skiee, Riku, and Phoenix to start to close on us. We try to run forward to escape but a wall of bones burst out the ground in front and behind us and they start to close in on us. Me and Riku teleport out of there, Skiee picks up Phoenix and teleports to us, Skiee then puts down Phoenix (who stumbles a bit because of the sudden move). The bones crush each other. Sans telepathically throws Zipler to Asgore, Asgore thrusts his trident out to Zipler's direction.

Zipler teleports behind Asgore and goes to stab him, but Asgore turns around and blocks with his trident. Zipler teleports back to his original spot, obviously sweating now.

"Haven't had a fight like this since I've fought you in the last timeline, Ziplet." Zipler states, he smiles a bit. Skiee shoots 23 soundwaves at Zipler, he dodges 22 of them and the 23rd hits him in the chest, the force makes him slide back and drop his red greatsword. Zipler darts for it, I teleport to it. I pick it up and almost drop it, it burns.

Zipler teleports in front of me, he goes to strike me but I quickly stab him in the stomach. I pull the sword out and drop it, I can't hold it anymore. He drops to his knees while blood pours from the wound. Red cracks to appearing all over him, branching out from the wound.

"You actually killed me," He pauses and smiles. "But be warned..I'll…..be…..ba.." He gets cut off, I find that I'm holding that red greatsword again and this time it's in Zipler's face literally.

"Get slammed on." I say, I pull out the sword and push him down with my foot. I drop the sword because it's burning my hand. Zipler finally breaks after millions of red cracks appear on his skin. I hear cheers behind me so I look behind me and see Skiee running up to me.

I smile, suddenly Skiee grabs me and quickly kisses me.

"Are you sure Riku didn't see that?" I ask out of worry that Riku might just kill me. Me and Skiee look at Riku, how's talking with Phoenix and oblivious.

"I'm sure he didn't." Skiee says nervously, I see she's blushing….in fact I think I'm blushing. We look beside us and see Chara gone, we cheer and run up to the other group. We see they're standing in a circle around something crying.

"What happened?" Riku asks, but they can't hear him over the crying. We push Papyrus and Frisk out of the way to see a blue and black puddle. Skiee, Riku, Phoenix, and Sans burst into tears while I don't understand what's going on so I do a head count. We have Papyrus, Sans, Frisk, Skiee, Phoenix, Asgore, and….we're missing Undyne.

I put one and one together and quickly figure out, Undyne's that puddle.


	12. The Lose

Chapter 12

The Lose

I clutch my head and stumble back.

"No no no no no." I say quickly, I don't understand how this happened. Papyrus and Asgore get up and run off, probably getting a casket or something. Skiee runs off somewhere to escape from the sadness. I run off after Skiee, both to run from this and make sure she doesn't RESET the timeline.

She runs through the Waterfall, past the mountains, pushing through the guards to the kings hall. She doesn't stop running until she gets to the kings throne room. She then pulls up a menu…..oh no.

"Stop!" I yell out, Skiee looks back at me with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I just want this to stop. The constant threats of somebody dying in the end!" Skiee yells out with a choked voice, I walk up to her but I keep my distance.

"RESETing the timeline wouldn't fix any of that." I say, I step forward. "RESETing the timeline is just putting everybody back to the start, making them start life all over and some not remembering what happened." I state, I step forward and Skiee's hand pushes a bit closer to the RESET button. I need to be careful with my words.

"Doing another RESET just means more stuff like this could happen, glitches could make their way into the game, we could even turn this into an alternative universe." I say, it seems my pleads are working, her hand's floating away from the RESET button. "We can't RESET unless absolutely necessary." I say, Skiee, puts away the menu. She falls down to her knees.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles out, I walk towards her.

"Honestly anybody could've done what you were about to do." I state, Skiee looks up. She suddenly has a fearful look on her face.

"Behind you!" She yells out, I turn around and see a bone racing towards me. I duck then look behind me to see if it hit Skiee, luckily it didn't. I look to see who threw it and see a sight I hoped to never see, W.D. Gaster.

"What are you doing here?"I yelp, this time instead of the cloak I saw him wear in the last timeline, he's wearing a black lab coat now.

"Just coming back for what I couldn't claim," Gaster pauses and sees Skiee behind me, she's now standing up and ready to fight. "And it looks like I get two things I was needing." He states, the walls of my sight turn into a faded purple, I'm ready. I see the white dot in Gaster's right eye is red while his right's blue. He steps closer.

"I'm going to fight full force this time, no holding back." He says, he then shoots 25 Gaster Blasters at us, we dodge them all. I fire 17 finger gun blasts, Gaster summons a wheel of bones to block it and succeeds. Skiee puts 3 pure light arrows on her energy bow and draws back her bow. She fires, Gaster simply melts into the ground until the arrows whisk past him, he then morphs back into his original form.

Suddenly my hand points up to the sky, I didn't make it do that.

"Fourth wall break!" I yell out, suddenly the world glitches out and all who's left moving is me and Gaster. I didn't make myself say that. Gaster goes to attack me when suddenly a red sword bursts through his chest.

"He's my brother, I get him first." A familiar voice says, the sword draws back and Gaster falls to the ground. Red cracks are forming all around his body starting from the wound. I look up and see the culprit, it's Zipler. I don't know how he's still here, he's supposed to be dead.

"Honestly, I didn't expect to be able to do that yet." Zipler says stunned by something, I'm still frozen in surprise. "I know I have enough power to use that determination greatsword, but to control somebody to the point where you can make them use one of their strongest attacks takes quite a bit of power." Zipler states, he looks at me with a serious look on his face. "We need to talk."


	13. A Talk With My BCENSORED Brother

Chapter 13

A Talk With My B[CENSORED] Brother

I charge at Zipler, he teleports behind me when I just about punch Zipler right in the jaw. I stumble and fall.

"Now is that a way to treat your brother?" Zipler says jokingly, I get up. "Now what a minute, I just want to talk." He says, I charge up an eye beam and fire. He simply sidesteps to avoid it.

"Just let me," I interrupt him by throwing a fist, he catches it and throws it aside. "it's rude to interrupt." He continues, I've barely had enough time to recover from the last fight I've had with him. I'm worn out but I still shot a finger gun blast at him, he teleports out of the way of that. He sighs out of disappointment.

"Don't make me do this the hard way." Zipler warns, I stop…..I can't fight him in the state I'm in.

"What do you want?" I ask, He smiles.

"Finally, you're open to listening." He answers, a smile stretches across his face. "A threat is coming, a don't know who or what it is but it's more powerful than even me. It knows stuff that I of course haven't told. So I guess I should tell you before _it_ tells you and breaks you down mentally." He states, he starts pacing.

"I changed Skiee's SOUL wavelength to affect her brain to make her think she had a crush on you, that was why it went so quick. Now before you start questioning yourself, there was something there, it was a seed so I took it upon myself to grow that seed." Zipler states, I'm shocked by this. I start to feel tears streaking down my cheeks, dripping down my chin. Zipler sees this and mumbles something.

"It was all needed for my master plan, anyways by the time I was going to change Frisk's SOUL wavelength to kill everything you guys would probably just be getting close." Zipler states, I look at him now.

"So is that all you came here for?" I ask, Zipler chuckles.

"No, I've come here for a request to be an ally in the fight against this new threat." He responds, I laugh then look up and see he's serious.

"You seriously think I would ask you to be an ally after what you've done to us?" I ask sharply, he sighs out of disappointment.

"I knew you would say that, honestly you need my help though. This threat is larger than anything you could ever think of, you need all the help you could get." Zipler

states, I start to believe him. "Now to explain my sudden change in sides, I fight the side that's more of a threat to the original timeline plan." Zipler states, I now believe him, Zipler is not one to change to the other side for no small reason.

"I accept you as an ally, Zipler." I reply, I walk up to him and extend my hand, he takes and shakes it. "How will you get back into the timeline without becoming a glitch?" I ask, he pauses for a bit and then lights up with an idea.

"I've still got some left over determination." Zipler answers, he then remembers something. "But it's going to take awhile for me to get my full power back in order to use it." He states, I let go of his hand.

"So we're going to need to wait?" I ask, he nods his head. He walks towards a wall and slides his hand across it, creating a line matching his height. The line he drew with his hand creates a rip in the wall, nothingness is in the rip.

"Till my strength comes back!" He yells out, he steps through the rip and the rip closes by itself. I snap my fingers, the world goes back into motion. Skiee looks around and sees Gaster's gone and I'm in a completely different spot.

"Wh-what happened?" Skiee asks in surprise, I walk up to her.

"Many things happened, and I while explain them to everybody at Snowdin." I answer, we then walk to Snowdin, they're most likely not going to believe me but might as well try.

Special Thanks To

Toby "Radiation" Fox - Creator of Undertale

Finalgetsugasonic - Creator of Riku

Anonymous person that I know - Creator of Skiee and Phoenix


End file.
